Paronomasia
by Breaking-Radio-Silence
Summary: M'gann's feeling down after the Failsafe mission. Robin and KF try to make her feel better with horrible puns and jokes.


M'gann slowly stirred the batter in the bowl. It's only been two days since the failed mission simulation. And she still wasn't feeling any better. She blamed herself for it all. Conner's session with Black Canary seemed to help him. That made her feel better at least. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hand, just in M'gann's peripheral vision. Wally and Robin were in one of the spare bedrooms, probably making use of the tv by playing violent video games to ease their minds. That is until she heard them coming down the hall, their muffled conversation echoing around the den. She looked up as they made their way out of the hallway. Robin and Wally sat down at the table not far from her. Their discussion came to an end as Wally looked up.

"Hey M'gann, how are you?" He said noticing her sad expression.

"I'm fine.." She smiled. Wally got up and stood near the counter leaning on it. He had on a thoughtful expression before he smirked and glanced at Robin.

"Ya know the other day I held the door open for a clown. I thought it was a nice jester."

"What?" M'gann asked. Robin held in a snort as he got up and walked towards them.

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink." Wally started giggling madly to himself.

Robin, not to be outdone, joined in on Wally's jokes.

"I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it." Robin too started giggling.

"A new type of broom came out, it's sweeping the nation." Wally's face was starting to turn pink.

"I did a theatrical performance about puns. Really it was just a play on words."

"Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very time consuming."

"Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food coloring. The doctor says I'm okay, but I feel like I've dyed a little inside."

"What did the grape say when it got stepped on? Nothing- but it let out a little whine."

"I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me."

Wally let out a gaspy breath before laughing into his hand. Robin was trying hard not snort as his breath came short with laughter. M'gann had a big smile on her face, glad that somethings would never change. Like KF and Robin's horrible sense of humor. Conner had been looking over at them for a while trying to figure out why those crappy jokes are making them laugh so hard.

Wally let out a wheeze and tried to tell another one, but he fell into another fit of laughter. Bracing himself and inhaling deeply, Robin went ahead.

"I wrote a novel about a fellow who had a small garden. It didn't have much of a plot."

"If you lose your hearing, is it ear replaceable?" Wally retaliated with a large grin.

"Did you hear about the fire at the circus? The heat was in tents."

"I'm not a big fan of archery. It has too many drawbacks."

Their laughter grew louder as Kaldur stuck his head through the doorway. Artemis followed not to soon afterwards.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Hhold on hhaahaha one mor e." Wally's face was red as he struggled to breathe. "I decided that becoming a vegetarian was a missed steak."

Robin let out a loud burst of laughter as he laid his head on the table.

"Seven days without a pun makes one weak."

"My grade in Marine Biology is below sea-level."

"I don't think I need a spine. It's holding me back."

"It's raining cats and dogs. We'll be okay as long as it doesn't reindeer."

Wally's throat burned and his eyes started to water. Robin was in no better condition. Artemis sighed heavily with a weary grin. Their laughter was contagious and the rest of the rooms occupants started cracking up.

"Never trust atoms, they make up everything."

"When William joined the army he disliked the phrase 'fire at will'."

"I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it came back to me."

"Singing in the shower is all fun and games until you get shampoo in your mouth, then it just becomes a soap opera."

"Why can't a bike stand on it's own? Because it is two-tired."

The team's laughter reverberated off of the mountains walls as they stood giggling in the kitchen. M'gann's stomach hurt and her breath was short as she watched Wally and Robin shoot more and more puns at each other. They let out loud bursts of laughter with each new bad joke. It would be a while before their match ended. But at least she knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
